rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Junior Xiong
Hei Xiong,Monty Oum's Facebook more commonly known as Junior, is a character introduced in the "Yellow" Trailer, as its main antagonist. He makes his first proper appearance in the series in "Painting the Town...," giving what information he knows about Roman Torchwick to Yang Xiao Long and Neptune Vasilias. He is briefly interrogated by Yang for the whereabouts of an unknown woman. His weapon of choice is a missile launcher that fires several homing missiles. It also doubles as a club or bat. Junior likely owns, or at least manages, The Club and has several henchmen, including Melanie and Miltiades Malachite. Appearance Junior wears a white dress shirt with a black vest over the top, a red tie, black gloves, and black dress pants. He has gray eyes, short black hair, and a black beard with a mustache. Junior is also exceptionally tall, standing a full head over Yang and the twins. Sometimes, Junior can be seen wearing red-tinted glasses identical to the ones worn by his henchmen. Personality Junior has a somewhat brutish personality, not liking to be pushed around and picking on others. He also tends to hide behind his henchmen unless forced into a fight himself. He is also somewhat dull or gullible, as he easily fell for Yang's offer to "kiss and make up" before being punched in the face. Junior also appears to get intimidated almost easily, as seen with Yang, following her return to the club in "Painting the Town...," which was due to a previous encounter. Junior even has a discontent for his men, as he is disappointed by their failures. Abilities Junior is a decently skilled fighter, and displays a great deal of strength while fighting Yang. Even while defending with Ember Celica, he has the capacity to overpower her with his weapon, which none of his henchmen could. His durability is also noteworthy, withstanding numerous punches that incapacitated his henchmen in a single hit. In terms of ability, Junior is also noteworthy out of combat. He appears to be a form of information broker, and according to Yang, "People say you know everything," implying that he's a very highly regarded information source. Trivia *Junior's first name, Hēi (黑), is Chinese, meaning "black," and his last name, Xióng (熊), means "bear." Together, his first and last names mean "black bear." **This reference to bears further lends to Yang's allusion to the story of "The Story of the Three Bears." The name Junior may mean that he represents the littlest of the three bears. *Junior's nickname for Yang, "Blondie," is a reference to Barbara Dunkelman's old Rooster Teeth username, Twitter handle and current Xbox Gamertag, "BlawnD." *Junior was originally to be voiced by Gavin Free. Gavin actually did record his lines for the "Yellow" Trailer, but they were left unused as it was felt that he would be better suited to another (currently undisclosed) role, and Jack Pattillo's voice was used instead.[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SoJzEb7qH28 RTX 2013 Panel: RWBY] References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:The Club Category:Human Category:Antagonists Category:Supporting Characters